


Wanna be friends?

by WuHanwoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, HYUNSUNG, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, predebut hyunsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuHanwoo/pseuds/WuHanwoo
Summary: Jisung has a nightmare of getting eliminated and suffers a panic attack, Hyunjin is the only one at home along with him.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 178





	Wanna be friends?

The dorm was void of the members, except for Jisung. He had finished his individual rap training early and returned to the dorm alone. The survival show had been going on. Every week, the members of Stray Kids were threatened with elimination from the group. Minho and Felix had already been eliminated and brought back to the group, but the fear of elimination was stuck in their minds. They were tasked with missions and it put everyone on edge. Everyone, even Jisung, who was praised generously by JYP, felt insecure about his skills. Though very open about his anger and hatred for Hyunjin's guts, Jisung was not open about one thing, and that was his insecurity. He felt that what he did wasn't enough. He took in the praises by JYP to be words for him to improve more, that he wasn't enough. He felt that his rap could have been presented better. He felt that his singing wasn't stable or clear enough. He felt that his dancing was lacking far too much.

Sleep was the only escape Jisung had for his thoughts, but today was different. A nightmare approached...

_They were assigned the 3-3-3 mission, Jisung being in the GLOW team, replacing where Minho should have been. The song went like it did in his memory, and Jisung's voiced cracked. A frown formed on JYP's face. After the missions, it was now time to know if anyone was eliminated this week._

_"Sad to say but, Jisung, you are eliminated." JYP's voice echoed. The members started sniffling and JYP left the room._

_"Why'd you make a mistake in the lyrics, hmm?" Chan tearfully hugged him. Jisung's eyes met Hyunjin's. Hyunjin's face cracked into a demonic smile, as if to mock his very presence in the group._

_He wasn't enough, he thought._

Hyunjin returned to the dorm, face scowling as he recognized Jisung's shoes. They used the same bedroom and they were home alone. Hyunjin dreaded to enter the bedroom but he did anyway, after pacing back and forth in the living room. He sighed in relief when his eyes registered that Jisung was asleep. He walked in sat on his bed, dumping all his belongings on his bed. He looked at Jisung and sighed as he wondered how it would have been like if they didn't hate each other so much. A soft whimper escaped Jisung's mouth and now Hyunjin had his full attention on him. Hyunjin mindlessly dragged his feet over to look at Jisung closer. He didn't expect to see this.

Jisung's hair stuck to his wet forehead, his shirt was about to be drenched in his pouring sweat, tear tracks running down the side of his face.

Hyunjin had always been arguing and fighting Jisung for an awful amount of time but he had never seen Jisung at his lowest point. 

At that point, Jisung awoke and sat upwards. He backed up in his bed and covered his ears, fingers gripping tight on his head. Hyunjin looked on as Jisung's breathing picked up it's pace and the poor boy body started to shake uncontrollably. 

"It's okay...i'm okay...still in the group...not eliminated...Hyunjin's not bad...was just a dream..." Jisung mumbles through his tears. Hyunjin then realized, Jisung had a nightmare about being eliminated, he wondered what part he played in the nightmare for Jisung to reassure himself that Hyunjin wasn't bad even though they don't have a good relationship. Hyunjin thought hard about what to do at that point, he had never seen someone have a panic attack before, and neither had he read up on it. Hyunjin was all on his own.

"Hey..." Hyunjin whispered as he lightly tapped the area close to Jisung's feet "Can i touch you?"

There was a moment of silence then Jisung frantically nodded. Hyunjin pulled Jisung into his arms and held the side of Jisung's head, covering his ear for him. Jisung released his hands from his head, leaving the nail marks on them. He pressed Jisung's other ear against his chest. 

"Follow this, okay?" Hyunjin counted in 3s and slowly breathed in and out, Jisung slowly following. Jisung's shaking noticeably subsided and he relaxed on Hyunjin. Hyunjin cradled the boy and patted his arm rhythmically as if to coax him to sleep. When Jisung finally opened his eyes, he was a little shocked to find out that his mystery hero was his nemesis. Jisung however, did not say a word. He sat up away from Hyunjin and curled up on the other side of the bed.

"W-Why...? Why'd you h-help...?" Jisung asked, playing with his fingers.

"Why not? There was no one else that could." Hyunjin leaned on the bed frame, still looking at Jisung.

"You could've..." Jisung paused and bit his lip "You could've just let me suffer. It always happens, the most it can do is land me in the hospital-"

"But i didn't." Jisung looked up from his fingers and at Hyunjin "I wondered how our friendship would've been like if we didn't hate each other. I wondered how different life would've been. How it would've felt if your smile applied to me, and not your frowns."

Jisung looked back down to his fingers. He had been thinking about the same thing for nights. He wondered...

"Wanna be friends?" Hyunjin asked as he smiled. Jisung's answer was translated into his body language. Jisung crawled across the bed and hugged Hyunjin tight, and Hyunjin hugged him back.

"I feel like showering...my shirt is sticking to me..." Jisung whined as Hyunjin laughed.

"Let's go shower then, i haven't showered since i came back." they leave the room after changing Jisung's bedsheet, pillowcase, and blanket. They showered fast, Jisung taking a record time of 3 minutes. They return to the room together (Jisung waited outside for Hyunjin), both collapsing on their own beds.

"Hyunjin..."

"Hmm?"

"I think i'd sleep better if i don't sleep on my bed again for today..."

"Then c'mere and sleep with me."

Jisung waddles over to Hyunjin's bed and plopped down beside him. Hyunjin rolls over and hugged Jisung into himself. They fall asleep to each other's breathing and wake up to the other members' screaming.

"They are sleeping together!"

"The apocalypse is going to happen!"

"Someone call the police!"

Hyunjin opened his eyes just to glare at them and coaxed Jisung back to sleep. Jisung didn't have another nightmare that night. On the other hand, he got a new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Author-nim : Here's another predebut Hyunsung oneshot cause my imagination told me to


End file.
